1. Field
Embodiments relate to a monomer, an organic layer composition including the monomer, an organic layer, and a method of forming patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high integration design in accordance with down-sizing (miniaturization) and complexity of an electronic device has accelerated development of a more advanced material and its related process, and accordingly, lithography using a conventional photoresist may utilize new patterning materials and techniques. In a patterning process, an organic layer (called a hardmask layer) may be formed as a hard interlayer to transfer the fine pattern of the photoresist down to a sufficient depth on a substrate without a collapse. The hardmask layer may play a role of an interlayer transferring the fine pattern of the photoresist to a material layer through a selective etching process and thus may exhibit etch resistance so that it may endure multi-etching processes.